


Zarya's Behind the Boot

by Barrytrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A story about our hero finding the one and only Zarya cleaning her boots and decides to help her. Based on a story I did ages ago. I know Zarya seems a little out of character than she normally is but this is just a fun story. I really wanted to write about a muscular girl like her.





	Zarya's Behind the Boot

Barry was walking down the street one day thinking to himself. He wondered down the street, past an interior bus stop. As he passed it, he looked into the building when he saw a muscular, short pink haired woman who wore a blue and black outfit. It was a Russian woman named Zarya. Barry stopped to look at what she was doing. She was cleaning her boots, her big barefeet touching the ground. There wasn’t anywhere to properly sit for some reason. Just a run down bus stop with a small desk that she rested her boots on. Barry looked down at her pedicured, yet large barefeet that for some reason he was curious. He walked inside, towards Zarya. She looked at him slowly.  
“Oh… Hey there.” Zarya smiled. “I’m Zarya.”  
“I’m Barry.” Barry smiled nervously. “Um… What are you doing here?”  
“This?” Zarya chuckled. “I’m cleaning my boots silly. My friends were getting annoyed at me so I decided to come here and clean them here.”  
Barry looked down at her pedicured feet smiling. Zarya looked away, rubbing her boots.  
“I know it’s horrible and dirty here but no one wants a woman like me cleaning her boots in public anywhere. Cleanest place I could find, otherwise I’d do it in an alleyway.” She explained.  
“Um… I-I see.” Barry shyly replied. “Y-Your feet look really good Zarya…”  
“Thank you.” Zarya blushed softly. “It’s not usual for someone to compliment my feet. Well… You’re the first actually.”  
She smiled as she stopped cleaning her boots, getting into the conversation. Barry looked down, unable to look away at Zarya’s sexy feet. They were really hot for a muscular girl.  
“Hey man, my eyes are up here.” Zarya chuckled.  
Barry immediately looked up back at her.  
“Heh. You’re making me act differently.” She said. “Never seen someone stare at my feet or anything.”  
“I’m sorry.” Barry blushed. “It’s just that… Um, your feet must be dirty standing barefooted in here like that.”  
“What do you suggest then?” Zarya crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
Barry thought of what to do. Could he invite her to his? Barry was thinking for a little bit till he came up with an idea.  
“Well… Maybe I could help get your feet off the ground… If you wanted to stand on me or something?” Barry shyly suggested.  
Zarya gasped smiling.  
“You’d do that for me? Even though we just met?” Zayra smiled, flexing her muscles. “I’m probably pretty heavy. I’d crush your back.”  
“Sure.” Barry smiled. “You seem nice. And feet as nice as yours shouldn’t get dirty.”  
Zarya looked at her feet seeing that they were a little dirty.  
“You’re right…” Zarya chuckled. “But how are we going to do this?”  
Almost immediately, Barry got on his hands and knees on the concrete floor smiling at her.  
Zarya couldn’t help but blush even more.  
“Y-You’re serious? You want me to step on you?” Zarya asked smiling. “If you insist. But I am not responsible if I break your back.”  
Zarya stepped slowly on Barry’s back. Barry felt her soft feet on his back through his clothing. From the clothing, Zarya lost her grip a little putting her foot back on the floor.  
“You ok?” Barry asked.  
“Yeah.” Zarya replied. “Just lost my grip. I don’t think your clothing helps keeping me still. It feels like I might slip.”  
Zarya’s mood changed a little, kind of liking Barry on his hands and knees.  
“You know…” Zarya said in some sort of a dominant voice. “If you had no shirt, I might have a better grip.”  
Without giving Barry a chance to decide, Zarya kneeled down and removed Barry’s shirt, exposing his chest. Afterwards, Zarya put Barry’s shirt on next to the boots. She stood on top of Barry’s back again, able to stay still. Barry felt her soft, smooth feet against his back as he smiled. Her weight was heavy but he rfeet made Barry relaxed, keeping his balance. Zarya went back to cleaning her boots with a cloth for a few minutes. Luckily, no one was around or entered here to see what they were doing.  
“You ok down there?” Zarya blushed. “Hope I am not too heavy”  
“No Zayra.” Barry replied. “Just you are a strong woman.”  
“Oh really?” Zarya blushed some more. “I do take very good care of my body.”  
She flexed her muscles smiling down at him.

After a few minutes later, Zarya spoke again.  
“Darn it.” Zarya said. “Out of cleaning materials to clean my boots with. And it’s not finished yet.”  
Barry looked up at her.  
“I could help with that too.” Barry smiled, eager to at least touch Zarya’s boots.  
“I bet you have a clean tongue.” Zarya winked. “Maybe, if you want, you could lick my boots.”  
Barry was a little surprised that Zarya could figure that out.  
“Don’t worry.” She smiled shyly. “I think you have a foot fetish. I’ve read about it before. So I know what you want…”  
Zarya grabbed her boots as she sat gently on Barry’s back, placing her barefeet gently near Barry’s neck, being comfortable. She dangled her boots in front of Barry’s face.  
“You can clean them for me…” Zarya smiled. “If you like.”  
Barry immediately started licking Zarya’s boots clean, enjoying the taste, doing a better job than what Zarya was doing with the cloth.  
“Wow…” Zarya observed. “You are pretty good at cleaning my boots.”  
Barry smiled, kept licking Zarya’s boots up and down and all around.  
Zarya giggled as she lifted her boots back up as she slowly dangled her barefeet in front of Barry’s face, swinging them slightly. They were bigger than any other female foot he had experienced.  
“Hehe.” Zarya giggled. “Do you find my feet attractive?”  
Barry started to turn red.  
“Of course Zarya. I find your feet attractive. For a muscular woman, you have the hottest pair of feet I have ever seen.” Barry replied.  
“You are right, my feet were kind of dirty from standing on the ground.” Zarya blushed. “If you want… You could lick my feet clean.”  
Zarya smiled winking as she stopped waving her barefeet up against Barry’s face and put them closer to him. As soon as she stopped, Barry immediately licked her feet up and down, nice and slow.  
“O-Oh my….” Zarya moaned.  
Barry kept on licking her feet smiling, savouring each bit of dirt he cleaned off Zarya’s feet.  
“Um… How they taste?” Zarya asked nervously, worried the dirt was a bit too much.  
“Amazing Zarya!” Barry moaned as he kept licking. “I would lick anything off these feet.”  
“Oh really?” Zarya smiled. “Then we could have so much more fun back at my hotel.”  
Barry smiled about to say something but Zarya put her toe over Barry’s mouth, moving him onto his back.  
“I’m in the mood to be a little dirty…” Zarya winked.  
She grabbed Barry with one hand, lifting him up like he was nothing.  
Barry was about to say something again when Zarya kissed him on the lips blushing.  
“Don’t worry…” Zarya seductively said. “From now till tonight, we’re gonna get more… Passionate.”  
Zarya placed her lips against Barry’s lips, carrying him out the bus stop with one arm. Barry stayed with Zarya for the rest of the day, unable to leave from her seduction and her strength, carrying him towards the hotel...


End file.
